Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a circuit board structure and a method for manufacturing the circuit board structure.
Description of Related Art
With the rapid growth of electronic industry, the R & D of electronic products is gradually directed to the pursuit of versatile and high performance. In order to achieve the requirements of high integration and miniaturization of semiconductor components, the requirements of circuit boards also increase. For example, the line width and pitch of a circuit board are required to be smaller and smaller, the layout density of the circuit board is required to be higher and higher. In addition, in order to increase the layout density of the circuit board, the circuit board with embedded lines becomes a mainstream trend.
To further improve various characteristics of a circuit board, persons in the industry all endeavor to search the solutions. How to provide a circuit board with better characteristics is one of the important research topics, and is also a target that needs to be improved in the related fields.